Querida Katniss: Mientras tu no estas, yo
by musa del viento
Summary: Luego de que Katniss se marcha junto a Peeta a los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre... Gale y Madge comienzan una fuerte amistad, forjada gracias a Prim y Posy... Sin embargo Madge a vivido enamorada de Gale desde que el fue a venderle fresas... Gale comienza a sentir algo diferente por Madge...
1. Capitulo 1: Ella se fue

Camino hasta el piano que se encuentra en la sala de mi casa, la cabeza me mata he llorado toda la noche hasta que ya no me salían mas lagrimas y eso a decir verdad es realmente deprimente aun mas que saber que yo pude hacer algo y no lo hice.

Me siento en el pequeño banco que hay frente al piano, recargo mi cabeza en las teclas del piano y con la mano las acaricio, ya no puedo hacer nada, ella se fue a ese lugar que da tanto miedo, ella se ha ido y cuando tuve oportunidad de hacer algo no lo hice y me siento pésima por eso, ella es valiente, ella es diferente y yo jamás podre serlo.

Escucho que alguien baja las escaleras pero yo no me muevo, tal vez sea mía padre o mucho mejor mi madre que ha venido a verme o si quiera a comprobar que yo no eh sido elegida como tributo, como siempre es mi padre y el se pone frente a mi aunque yo apenas y si le presto atención.

-Vamos cielo-dice y yo no me muevo- debes bañarte y comer algo- yo niego y el suspira- No tiene caso que sigas así, e so no la traerá de vuelta, debes confiar en Katniss , estoy seguro que ganara- mi padre acaricia mi cabello rubio y su mano se enreda en el, lo tengo todo enredado gracias a que me pase la noche en vela. El se da por vencido, sabe que no me pondré de pie, suspira y besa mi frente se despide con un "Volveré en la tarde".

Mi niñera una vieja mujer de la Veta que me ha cuidado en lugar de mi madre me toma en brazos y hace que vuelva me de una ducha hoy no iré al colegio eso es obvio, pero como la hija del alcalde debo estar presentable, sin si quiera inmutarme ella me vestí y me peina, hace que vuelva al piano porque ella sabe mejor que nadie que cuando toco música soy feliz, sin embargo hoy no quiero, hoy no puedo…Ella al igual que mi padre se rinde y me dice que la comida estará lista en un rato mas yo asiento levemente. Observo las partituras colocadas sobre el piano , es el comienzo de una nueva canción que estoy escribiendo pero luego de esto ya no me han quedado ganas de nada, se que yo no he sido elegida, se que ella es mas fuerte que todos, pero sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y luego d e haber visto a los chicos de los distritos favoritos me ha dado terror .

Me pongo de pie y decido salir al patio trasero a ver las nubes y el sol, tomo las fresas que ayer Katniss y Gale nos trajeron , me siento en el borde de las escaleras que dan al patio, veo pasar las nubes y siento los rayos del sol en mi piel pálida y por alguna extraña razón eso hace que me calme. Luego de un rato escucho que alguien se acerca y eso me asusta me pongo de pie y observo todo a mi alrededor quiero gritar llamar a mi niñera, pero que podría hacer ella contra unos tipos malos, sin embargo diviso una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules , era una pequeña niña que al igual que yo tenia los ojos hinchados.

-Hola Prim- digo y me sorprende escuchar mi propia voz

-Hola-responde ella y me sonríe-

Bajo hasta donde esta, ella me recuerda a mi amiga a mi única amiga y eso provoca que me sienta mucho mejor , le devuelvo la sonrisa y estiro la bolsa con fresas.

-toma una anda- ella niega con la cabeza- por favor- accede y toma una , veo la ilusión en su rostro, me pregunto si es la primera vez que prueba una fresa y eso me aterra.

- dime que te trae por aquí- le pregunto y ella suspira.

-Gale ah estado en el bosque desde ayer- eso me preocupa.

-pe…pe..pero- el no puede estar tan lejos, hoy es el desfile de tributos y todos estamos obligados a verlos y sino estas presente pueden…..

-No te preocupes, pero a mi me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, en especial a Gale.-

¿Que Gale quiere verme?, me sonrojo completamente y mi corazón comienza una carrera ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Estoy enamorada de el? el me gusta y nunca lo he negado sea capaz de invitarme a ver los juegos con el… o si?


	2. Capitulo 2: (titulo completo dentro)

Y frente a mi esta el deseo que jamás podre cumplir..

Comenzamos a caminar por la Veta, y por alguna extraña y superficial razón me siento valiente, muy valiente tal vez sea porque no le eh pedido permiso a nadie para venir junto a Prim, tal vez porque mi padre no sabe que estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. Prim no ha dicho nada desde que tome su mano y salimos corriendo por el patio trasero de mi casa hasta llegar a la calle, todo el camino de venida a la Veta veníamos riendo y yo disfrutaba como loca aquello pues parecía que desde hace años no reía así tan naturalmente, sin embargo en cuanto entramos a la Veta la expresión de Prim cambio se volvió seria y triste tal vez estar aquí le recordaba a Katniss, era la primera vez que yo entraba a la Veta tal vez por eso no me sentía así como ella, porque aquí no había nada que me la recordara.  
-Mi madre-dijo al fin Prim luego de que camináramos un rato mas en silencio- a preparado sopa de diente de león para comer espero y sea de tu agrado.-  
¿Sopa de diente de león?, jamás había escuchado hablar de ella, ni siquiera concebía que algo así existiera o fuese posible, las personas que trabajaban con nosotros preparaban comida muy diferente, comida que tenía muy pocas verduras y mucha carne a mi parecer, pero, ¿que diantres estaba pensando? en verdad que parecía una chica de ciudad, caprichosa y mimada como todos decían.  
-Claro, Prim-le respondí- será un honor para mí comer con ustedes-lo dije con sinceridad y ella me creyó, así que me sonrió y yo le correspondí.  
Cada vez que caminábamos más las casas estaban más y más separadas unas de otras, quería preguntar porque pero no me atreví no sabía si eso sería una ofensa para Prim, así que decidí quedarme callada y no decir nada más. Prim se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña hecha de madera que parecía realmente frágil, aun lado de esta había un pequeño establo improvisado donde dentro habitaba una pequeña cabra, con el pelaje de color grisáceo.  
-Lady-dice Prim mientras se le acerca y acaricia el hocico del animal - mira Lady ella es Madge, es amiga de Katniss - asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a donde están ella e imitando a Prim acaricio el hocico del animal, parece que le gusta que hagan eso- Vamos a entrar- dice y la sigo.  
Ella abre la puerta y entra, no sé, si sea correcto, no sé si está bien en entrar a esta casa, cuando yo no soy nadie que merezca entrar, es que simplemente no pertenezco, ellas son una familia y yo no formo parte, asomo mi cabeza por la puerta y veo la escena es tan ajena a mí, jamás había visto algo así, jamás. La señora Everdeen se encontraba en la pequeña cocina revisando la ollas, aun lado de ella una mujer parecida a mi niñera solo que con el cabello pelirrojo* esta picando algunas hierbas que le pasa a la madre de Katniss, dos niños con el cabello parecido al azabache estaban sentados a la mesa hablando plácidamente, mientras una niña pequeña con el cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura jugaba con un gato, era adorable ver como la niña trataba de cepillar al gato y este se resistía, Prim estaba junto a su madre, diciéndole algo, aquella escena era de lo mas hogareña y dulce algo que probablemente yo jamás podre vivir ni si quiera en sueños, mi padre siempre estaba ocupado, mi madre estaba la mayoría del tiempo en cama, y que esperar que yo tuviera una familia parecida a la que ahora veía, hace unas semanas había escuchado mientras mi padre hablaba por teléfono, algo sobre un compromiso, tal vez el mío , y esa sería mi vida, casarme con algún tipo adinerado de un distrito rico o con algún tipo del capitolio, que apenas conocería y que me alejara de todo esto, de tener una verdadera familia...  
-Mira pero que tenemos aquí-dice una voz gruesa detrás de mí, que hace que pegue un grito de terror y me de la media vuelta.  
Y ahí está el de pie, a escasos centímetros de mi, en todo su absoluto esplendor, lleva puesto unas bermudas desgatadas y una playera blanca algo sucia, sobre el hombro izquierdo llevaba la caza del día y en la mano derecha un enorme saco en el que probablemente tendría más presas o tal vez plantas para la sopa o algo por el estilo.  
- a que se debe el honor?- dijo enarcando la ceja izquierda y con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz de emplear.  
El no me había invitado, claro eso era obvio, pero ¿por qué demonios fui tan estúpida? como para creérmelo.  
-No te emociones Hawthorne- le digo- que no eh venido a verte a ti.-  
El rueda los ojos y esta apunto de contestarme pero algo lo detiene y entonces veo a la pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo que sale de la casa y abraza a su hermano.  
-Gale ¿quien ha gritado?-pregunta y me sonrojo, Gale le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que he sido yo y ella me mira de pies a cabeza.- Me gusta tu vestido-dice- en especial el listón es rosa, me encanta el color rosa.-  
Puedo notar la inocencia y la sinceridad en sus palabras, ella es una niña pequeña, que no está consciente que Gale me odia con todo su ser, que se supone que yo no debería estar aquí por nada del mundo.  
-puedo dártelo-le digo mientras comienzo a desatarlo de mi vestido, Gale hace mala cara pero yo lo juzgo, cuando deshago el nudo y quito el listón de mi vestido, tomo el cabello pelirrojo de la niña y comienzo a atarlo en una coleta para decorarlo con el moño- te vez hermosa-le digo y ella sonríe, y corre dentro con su madre.  
-Vamos-dice Prim, que estaba a un lado mío y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- la comida esta lista- asiento me doy la media vuelta sin mirar a Gale y entro a la casa.  
-Buenas tardes-les digo a todos y ellos responden a mi saludo.  
Me acerco a la Señora Everdeen y a la mujer de cabello pelirrojo que debe ser la madre de Gale, intento ayudarlas pero ellas se rehúsan, me dicen que me siente y lo hago, me acomodó justo al lado de la pequeña niña y del otro lado se sienta Prim ella me los presenta a todos. Los niños que ya estaban sentados a la mesa son los hermanos de Gale, se llaman Vick y Rory, y la pequeña niña pelirroja que también es hermana de Gale se llama Posy, la mujer pelirroja es la madre de ellos y se llama Hazele, yo trato de presentarme pero ya todos me conocen, al parecer todos se enteraron que yo era amiga de Katniss, ayer que fui a visitarla en el edificio de justicia antes de que se fuera a los Juegos, y querían agradecerme por ello, fulmine a Prim con la mirada y ella rio sonoramente, me alegro haberla hecho reír. pues desde que habíamos salido como locas de mi casa, no lo hacía y según yo los niños debían reír siempre. La madre de Gale pone una olla de un buen tamaño en la mesa y comienza a servirnos a todos porciones considerables de sopa, Gale que estaba sentado frente a mi negó con la cabeza cuando su madre le sirvió un gran plató, pidió menos comida y esta le dijo que se comiera todo, los niños rieron porque Hazle había regañado a Gale y la risa se me contagio y no pude evitar comenzar a reír, Gale me fulmino con la mirada y yo me concentre en mi sopa. Cuando terminamos ayude a lavar los platos. Les dije que tenía que irme o mi padre (mejor dicho la niñera) pegaría el grito en el cielo sino me veía pronto  
-vendrás más tarde verdad?-pregunta Posy , asiento con la cabeza a manera de respuesta- genial, porque me gustaría que volvieras a peinarme- le sonreí  
-claro, sería un honor para mí- Gale bufo, y yo solo le dirigí una mirada envenenada.-Nos vemos en la plaza antes del desfile.  
Todos excepto Gale se despidieron de mi, comencé a caminar por la Veta, con una sonrisa boba grabada en el rostro... .

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer, mi padre no había llegado en todo el día y recibí una tremenda regañina de la niñera ,diciéndome que no debería juntarme con gente como Gale y las Everdeen que con eso solo me metería en mas y mas problemas, yo solo la escuche y por primera vez no le hice caso sin embargo me había amenazado con decirle a mi padre donde me había metido todo el día si volvía salirme con Prim, no quería hacer enfurecer a mi padre ni nada, no quería problemas así que no proteste. Me senté en la alfombra del recibidor y comencé a hacerme trenzas en el cabello para matar el tiempo, escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta así que me puse de pie para abrir ya que mi niñera hacía rato que se había ido. Abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí de pie, con una playera de vestir que le quedaba apretada y que provocaba que sus músculos se marcaran notoriamente, llevaba además unos pantalones negros que lo hacían lucir realmente encantador pero lo que me mato fue lo que dijo  
-eh venido por ti, para irnos-

Hola lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :D

Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones eso no volverá a pasar en fin :3

Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado…..  
Regreso con uno nuevo el domingo

Gracias por todo….

Musa


End file.
